Azmodan
Azmodan is a boss in the videogame Diablo III and Diablo III: Reaper of Souls. He is a Lesser Evil, but do not be fooled. Azmodan is one of the seven Lords of Hell, once imprisoned in the Black Soulstone. He was the last of the Great Evils imprisoned in the Black Soulstone. History Origin As with all the Evils, Azmodan originated from one of the seven heads of Tathamet. He lorded over the Realm of Sin. For much of his existence he desired to be the sole ruler of Hell. During the Great Conflict, Azmodan successfully defeated his angelic foes many times on the battlefields of Pandemonium. In one such battle, Azmodan faced the archangel Tyrael. Tyrael bested him and stood ready to deal the final blow. However, one of Tyrael's comrades called for aid and Tyrael rushed to lend aid. Azmodan thus escaped the angel's wrath. In another battle against Tyrael (or possibly the same), Azmodan came under direct attack by his angel foes, who were able to use their wings to outmaneuver his host and assault him directly. Frustrated by his near defeat, Azmodan began breeding winged demons capable of tearing the angels asunder. In another battle, Azmodan fought alongside his fellow demons against angels, among which Inarius was present. Seeds of Rebellion The Sin War was waged by the Prime Evils secretly, the existence of Sanctuary and the nephalem kept from the Lesser Evils. This lack of trust soured relations between the Lords of Hell. What enraged Azmodan and his allies even further was that the Primes seemed intent on converting Man to their side of the Great Conflict rather than fighting the war directly. Azmodan's first attempt to wrest power involved his close followers—demons that performed acts that he could not or would not be involved in. However, the attempt failed and in his wrath, Diablo turned Azmodan's followers into the Fallen Ones. The infuriated Azmodan held them responsible for the Prime Evils' continued reign, and so he left the fallen in their new bodies, where their degradation would serve to amuse him for all eternity. However, the fallen demons had nonetheless provided him with valuable information. The Dark Exile Believing that they were innately superior to mortal kind, and that their war against the High Heavens was theirs alone to fight, the Lesser Evils enacted a stratagem to overthrow the Primes. Led by Azmodan and Belial, Lord of Lies, the rebel demons claimed dominion over much of the Burning Hells. Although the Primes exacted a heavy toll on the rebels, they were, in the end, banished to the mortal realm, weakened and bodiless. Azmodan believed that with the Three set loose upon humanity, Heaven would be forced to turn their focus to the mortal plane, thus leaving Heaven potentially vulnerable to attack. Most accounts state that Azmodan and Belial soon turned on each other, relations souring as they began arguing over who should ascend to the highest rank of the Burning Hells. When the bickering turned to violence, their pact was forgotten, and Hell's denziens found themselves having to choose their allegiance once again. The result was another civil war. Yet others say that there was no falling out between Azmodan and Belial in the first place, and that they began conspiring to subjugate all life to their will. In truth, Belial and Azmodan did wage war up until at least the Darkening of Tristram. At this point, Azmodan had held the advantage in the Hells' civil war for awhile. However, the two demons nonetheless came to share the same goal of subjugating humanity into their fold. Not content with ruling over the Realm of Sin, Azmodan set his sights on Sanctuary. Invasion of Sanctuary After Belial's defeat at the hands of the Nephalem, Leah had a vision of Azmodan where he revealed that he intended to lead a full-scale invasion of Sanctuary to find and claim the Black Soulstone with which he could become a fusion of all the Great Evils, the Prime Evil. The vision held true and Azmodan's armies poured forth from the Arreat Crater and laid siege to Bastion's Keep. His lieutenants, the Sin Lieutenants, were introduced, with Ghom, the Lord of Gluttony, storming the depths of Bastion's Keep while the Nephalem rallied the stronghold's defenders and raised its catapults. Azmodan projected his visage to his foes in an effort to strike fear into their hearts, but had the effect of him unintentionally prematurely revealing his plans. The Nephalem destroyed Ghom and began to push Azmodan's forces back into the Mount Arreat crater and through the portal. Azmodan's consort, Cydaea the Mistress of Lust, tried to slow the Nephalem as they fought through the portion of Hell just inside the crater and destroy the Sin Hearts, relics from the depths of Hell that empower the demons. Eventually Cydaea was slain as well and the Sin Hearts were destroyed. At last the Nephalem confronted Azmodan himself, who reiterated his desire to become the Prime Evil. His plan was ultimately left unfulfilled when Azmodan was defeated and his spirit was sealed within the Black Soulstone, making him the final of the Great Evils to be locked in the stone. Shortly afterwards one of Diablo's secret operatives revealed the Lord of Terror's own plan to become the Prime Evil had reached fruition and the Black Soulstone was bound to Leah's body, through which Diablo manifested himself and proceeded to assault the High Heavens. Diablo was defeated, and the Lords of Hell were imprisoned in the Black Soulstone, their souls screaming for vengeance and release. The artifact was destroyed by Malthael, which released Diablo, still bearing the essences of Azmodan and the other Evils. Gallery Azmodan.png|Azmodan himself. Azmodan cab31927cdaa-d6l4twn.jpg Azmodan!x1000_0 (2).jpg Azmodan Cinematic.jpg Azmodan ingame.jpg Azmodan876.jpg azmodan7890.jpg Azmodan1368845878899.jpg Azmodan Lord of Sin 1.jpg Trivia *Azmodan despises the nephalem, calling them "creation's greatest sin". He also has a low opinion of Belial. *Azmodan appears in Diablo Chess, taking the place of the knight on the demon side. *Azmodan returns in Heroes of the Storm as a playable character. *Azmodan once dreamed of being the sole lord of Hell. *Azmodan bears a strange resemblance to Henry J. Waternoose III. External Links *http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Azmodan. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Mongers Category:Usurper Category:Diablo Villains Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Perverts Category:Dimwits Category:Pawns Category:Monsters Category:Hegemony Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor